prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Misc Neighborhoods Transcript
Maya Rice Felix pulls up into the driveway of the house he shares with his sister, parking his car just outside of the garage and exiting it. Usually he would enter through the garage, but he isn't in the mood to deal with the finicky code that's required for entrance. Heading to the front door, Felix shuffles through a ring of keys until he finds the right one, clicking it into place and unlocking it. Inside, the house is dimly lit, most of the curtains pulled neatly over the windows. Felix can see a distant light coming from the kitchen, but otherwise the only signs that someone may be home are a few books scattered on the living room table. He quietly begins to close them, not bothering to mark the pages they have been opened to, stacking them and then transporting them back to a bedroom at the back of the house. The bedroom is messy, unlike the rest of the rooms, clothing and various objects tossed haphazardly over chairs and tables. There appears to be no organization or theme to the room -- various styles of furniture adorn it, and the walls are each painted a different color. If it weren't for the small, twin sized bed sitting in the corner, the room could almost appear to be a storage room. Felix sets down the stack of books on a desk, wincing as a plate clatters when he moves it aside. With a sigh, he picks up the plate, glad that there at least seems to be no remains of any food on it. He casts one last look at the messy room before heading out, making a mental note to do something about it soon. Carrying the plate to the kitchen, Felix's mind is far away. He's still thinking about the kid, his dead uncle, the stupid high school student who had to go and cause the whole mess in the first place...Distracted, he nearly doesn't notice the girl standing in the kitchen entryway until it's too late. Looking up just in time, however, Felix manages to stop himself short before he collides with her, eyes widening for a moment in alarm. He calms down quickly, however, shaking his head and breathing out a laugh when he sees her eager expression. "You seem distracted," Avira says with a smile, standing up on her tiptoes and gently booping his nose with a finger. "Distracted enough to almost run me over." Felix laughs again, rolling his eyes as he brushes past her, entering the kitchen and depositing the dirty dish into the sink before turning back to face her. "You're short. I didn't see you." Avira pouts, crossing her arms. "I'm not short!" She raises herself up on her toes a little further as if to prove a point. "I'm almost 5'4". That's average." "Fine, then," Felix responds with an amused grin. "You're /average./" Avira, still pouting, lowers herself from her tiptoes and walks over to him, leaning up against his body once she's close enough. She rests her head on his chest, muttering, "You're not tall either." "Taller than you," Felix points out, lifting an arm to wrap it around her back, pulling her closer. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and then, using his free hand, brushes his lingers lightly underneath her chin to tilt her head upwards to him. He presses his lips to hers for a few brief moments before pulling away, pushing her gently off of him, getting to work on cleaning the dirty plate. Avira looks vaguely disappointed as she returns to where she had been sitting -- on top of the kitchen table. Legs dangling of the side, she comments, "You're home early." "Mmm." Felix nods. "Nyx has everything handled for me." He pauses for a moment to turn around, look at her. He smiles gently. "I wanted to come home, see you." Avira giggles, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. "So you didn't have any important cop things to do today, huh?" Felix shrugs in response. "I got to break up a fight at a high school." Avira seems to perk up at the mention of school. "Really?" Her voice is curious. "Was it a fist fight?" A smile curls her lips upward. "Were they --" "It wasn't anything like that," Felix interrupts. "Just a bunch of hormonal teenagers getting in each others faces. Nyx had to pull one of the girls aside, take her out of the gym." "Why didn't /you/ pull her aside?" Felix laughs. "We both know that Nyx is stronger. I'm the brains, she's the brawn." Avira laughs as well, nodding. "True, true. You can't even lift /me/ up." Felix finishes washing the plate, placing it aside to dry. He turns back toward Avira, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, really?" "Mhm!" She nods, hair that she has tied up into a ponytail bouncing as she does. Felix, taking this as a challenge, strolls over to her. Avira grins in anticipation, having a feeling that her taunting had gotten to him, and when he reaches out and grabs a hold of her, lifting her up into the air, she squeals. She briefly tries to fight him off, gently punching him and struggling, but he keeps his hold of her. "I can't /believe/ you doubted me," Felix huffs, pretending to be hurt as he sets her back down. Avira punches his arm lightly again once she's on the ground. "You just got lucky," she laughs, sticking her tongue out at him. Felix rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling. "What were you up to while I was out?" Avira shrugs. "Reading," she says. Felix, remembering the books spread out on the living room table, nods. "I saw." He begins to take some of his work equipment off, placing it all neatly onto the kitchen table. "I took the books back into your room...speaking of --" "It's messy, I /know,/" She sighs loudly, tossing her head back. "No one ever goes back there, though." Felix raises his eyebrows. "...Besides you," she amends her statement. "Don't you think you could at least clean up your clothes?" He sounds a bit tired. "You have a closet for a reason, you know. You don't have to toss them all over the place." Avira sighs again, arms crossing defensively over her chest. "You toss them all over the place, too," she huffs. Although he's still a bit frustrated with her, Felix can't help but smile, his smile gradually turning into a smirk. "Well that's /different,/" He insists. Avira looks up at him as he approaches again, eyes closing in anticipation as he grows closer, pressing her back against the kitchen table. He kisses her again, and Avira lets out a satisfied sigh, a slightly startled laugh escaping her when she feels his fingers work their way underneath the hem of her shirt, brushing just along her hip. Felix pauses for a moment, drawing back and looking at her quizzically. "It tickles," she mutters in explanation, quickly leaning forward to kiss him again. Felix laughs against her lips, returning his hand to where it was, slowly working her shirt upward until he manages to pull it off, tossing it to the side. His hands continue to run gently along her sides, on her hips. "You are such --" Avira says in between breaths " -- a hypocrite --" He continues kissing and touching her for a while before eventually drawing back. He watches her, eyes half lidded, for a moment longer before he steps away. Avira, frowning, straightens up. "What --" "Pick it up," he says, gesturing toward her shirt. It lies on the kitchen floor, crumpled and messy. Avira's frown deepens. "I have things to take care of," he sighs, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Despite his claim, he remains standing in the kitchen, watching her, waiting. It takes a while, but eventually Avira reluctantly goes to retrieve her shirt, holding it in one hand, watching him with a puzzled expression. As soon as she's picked her shirt up, Felix gives a half smile and then leaves, heading out of the kitchen and back toward his own bedroom, leaving Avira standing alone in the kitchen. After the incident with Avira in the kitchen, Felix heads to his bedroom, sitting down at his desk and slowly sorting his way through piles of assorted papers. He's not fully concentrating on the task, mind too busy filtering through other thoughts to focus on what he's doing. About half an hour later, Felix's phone buzzes in his pocket. He fishes it out, unlocking the screen to see a new message from his sister. To: Felix - 12:04 PM "I took the kid down to the station. They're planning on keeping me until they get this issue resolved. Where the hell are you?' Felix sighs as he types out a quick response. He knows that he shouldn't have left Nyx on her own, but after what he'd seen at that house, he was pretty sure that returning home was justified. To: Nyx - 12:05 PM 'got sent home. u ok?' His phone buzzes again soon after. To: Felix - 12:05 PM 'I'm tired, but I'll survive. How's Avira?" To: Nyx - 12:06 PM 'ehh...' To: Felix: - 12:08 PM 'What is that supposed to mean?' To: Felix: - 12:15 PM 'Felix?' To: Nyx - 12:16 PM 'sry. got distracted. idk shes just acting up. not being mature.' To: Felix - 12:17 PM 'Maybe she'd be a little more mature if you stopped treating her like a child.' To: Nyx - 12:19 PM 'shes like 14.' To: Felix - 12:21 PM 'I know. That's my point. Treat her like a fourteen year old, not like she's an overgrown toddler.' To: Nyx - 12:22 PM 'anyway believe me i dont treat her like a kid.' To: Nyx - 12:22 PM 'are u going to be home 2 make dinner?' To: Felix - 12:25 PM 'Probably not. You can order takeout...or act like an adult and actually learn how to cook.' To: Nyx - 12:27 PM 'takeout it is.' Hours later, Felix is lounging on the couch in the living room. The TV is on, light from it illuminating the rather dim room. Some sort of crime related show is playing. Felix isn't paying much attention to it, however. He's far more focused on the sounds coming from the back of the house where Avira's bedroom is located. Although the noises are fairly muffled, he's almost certain he can hear things being shifted around, rummaged through. Five minutes later Avira emerges from her room, grunting as she drags a box past the doorway. She seems to be struggling with the weight of it, apparently not capable of picking it up. Felix watches her for a moment later before moving from the couch, standing and walking back toward Avira. "What are you doing?" He asks as he approaches. "Cleaning," she responds, continuing to drag the box. She's clearly out of breath. With a surprised smile and shake of his head, Felix moves forward to assist her. He hefts the box upward and onto his shoulder easily, balancing it. "What's in here?" He shakes the box a bit. "A lot of stuff," Avira straightens up with a relieved sigh. "A bunch of clothes and books from forever ago...I didn't even know I still had 'em," she mutters. Felix heads toward a storage closet with the box, figuring he can get rid of the contents later. Avira tags along behind him. "I bet you have all sorts of things you don't remember hidden in that room." A small frown forms on Avira's face, afraid that Felix is still upset with her. "I'm trying to get it all organized," she says quietly as Felix puts the box away. "I just...don't know where to put all of it." "You shouldn't have let it get so messy in the first place," Felix responds as he turns around. He spots the look of worry on Avira's face and softens a bit, sighing and gesturing back toward her room. "Come on," he says, starting to walk back. "I can help you get it all in order." Avira brightens. Maybe he wasn't still angry with her. "Really?" Felix breathes out a laugh. "I doubt you'll ever be finished with it if I don't."